The World He Never Knew
by ThursdayAngelus
Summary: In another world, Sirius was chosen as the secret keeper all those years ago, and Voldemort was never stopped. And what if the Draco from that universe finds himself in the reality where the books take place? Draco/Harry non-graphic slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Draco laughed at the expression on Harry's face as the blonde leaped out from behind the doorway, slamming the dark-haired wizard on to the carpet. Harry let out a squeal of surprise and turned as he fell to face his attacker, landing flat on his back, breath leaving him in a huff.

The emerald eyes were filled with an intense fear that quickly turned to anger as he realized the identity of his attacker, "Draco!"

"Yes, Harry?" his sneering voice tainted with a smile.

Both of the teenagers glared at each other for a heart beat, before bursting into spontaneous laughter and the same moment, grinning. Draco offered his hand to Harry, who gladly took it, puling himself up off of the floor. The boys starred at each other for a moment, hands still connected long after it was necessary. Draco finally broke the contact, but was clearly reluctant about it.

He turned from his friend and walked over to his bed on the far wall from the door, flopping down on it with a soft sigh. Harry walked over to his own bed, against the wall by the door, and sat down slowly, peering carefully at the boy across the room from him, "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

Draco looked up sharply, he was surprised his misery was catching so quickly. The last time he had one of his 'episodes' it had taken everyone over a week to catch on. He thought about fibbing his way through the rest of the day, but decided against it. This was Harry, after all, "Not really, no."

Harry's eyes lit up in understanding, "You're thinking about _them_ again, aren't you?"

Draco merely nodded. Harry stood and made his way across their room, sitting down gently next to his roommate. He placed an arm around Draco's shoulder, and that was all the invitation the young wizard needed. Draco turned towards Harry, burring his face in the raven-haired boy's shoulder, as memories washed over him.

_Aunt Bella had appeared in his living room, where Draco was starring at the fireplace, waiting for his parents to return home from their meeting with the Dark Lord. She seemed angrier than usual, and Draco eyed her warily, "What is it, auntie? Is everyone back?"_

_ She shook her head, "Just me."_

_ "Will mother and father be coming home soon?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Are they still at the meeting?"_

_ "Not really."_

_ "Then where-" it hit him._

_ Aunt Bella grinned, "I did it, love. He told me too, and I did it." No. this wasn't possible. His parents were one of His supporters, why would He want them dead? "I killed them Draco, and now it's your turn...I'm sorry about this, I really am. You were always my favorite little brat." but the look on her face said anything but 'sorry'. Instead, it said, 'this looks like fun.'_

_ Then she lunged with a knife._

_ The fact that she had chosen a knife rather than magic was the only thing that gave him time. He leaped off the couch and grabbed the jar of floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace. He stepped in as Bellatrix ran towards him, intent on killing her nephew...he was only nine, shouldn't be that much trouble. But a he walked into the flames, she broke into a run, trying to stop his escape, hair whipping about like a storm of black._

_ "Black..."_

_ Draco hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until he was hurled out of the fire place into the middle of a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco was sure the witches and wizards in front of him were going to kill him. His panic level rose again, and only had time to say, "Make it quick..." before he fainted, to be caught before he reached the ground, by Sirius Black..._

Draco had latter learned that Sirius had taken pity on his nine-year-old cousin, and had convinced the Order to let the boy stay at number twelve. While he was there, he had befriended the Potter's son Harry. A year later, Sirius adopted him, and they both moved into the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow. Draco and Harry had been practically brothers since they were ten.

The boy's were now about to enter their sixth year at Hogwarts, and the war against you-know-who raged on. Many people had already died, including Ron Weasley, who was close friends of Harry and Draco until his whole family died over the summer before their third term. Draco was horrified when it happened, but he was already used to death. Harry, on the other hand, was in a state of shock for months, and sometimes seemed just as sad as he was when it happened.

Draco was perfectly happy with his new family, and loved Harry dearly. Harry clearly loved Draco back. He couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if his parents hadn't died. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of him remaining on the Dark Lord's side. He would have gotten his mark by now, and would face the people he now loved on the battlefield, aiming to kill, not knowing any difference between any random wizard and Harry. His Harry.

He could only too clearly imagine Uncle James and Aunt Lily falling to the ground to a flash of green, Sirius closing his eyes forever, and Harry lying pale on the ground, never to smile again...

NO. Draco quickly stopped that train of thought to realize he was still pressed up against Harry's side, and felt his face grow hot with pink. He fought the blush down and looked directly into the scorching emerald gaze. He couldn't help but smile at the warmth in that usually fiery beam. Harry was just so darn cute when he was worried.

As if he could read his mind, Harry smiled back, then leaned down to give Draco a slow sweet kiss, "Feeling better now?"

"Mmm..." was all Draco managed to say, as he shot up and sat back down, this time across Harry's lap, and began attacking him with kisses.

The only person who knew about their relationship was Sirius, and he didn't mind at all. Draco couldn't lie to him. Fortunately, Sirius didn't tell James, or the two teens might have a problem. Harry's parents wouldn't be upset if they found out their son was dating Draco, but they wouldn't let them share a room anymore, and that would have put an end to all their summer fun.

Just as Draco started to begin a line of hot kisses down Harry's neck, they heard Lily's voice downstairs, "Harry! Draco! Hurry up boys, or we'll miss the train!"

Both wizards moaned in disappointment, "Coming, Mum!"

Harry and Draco slid into the nearly empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The only occupant leaped up out of her seat, abandoning her book, and gathering both boys in a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry greeted his best friend, as Draco just smiled.

The three of them sat down, Harry and Draco sitting together across from their friend. Draco starred out the window at the scenery rushing by as Harry caught up with his best friend outside of the Order.

"So, 'Mione, how's your summer been?"

"Alright I guess..." She then continues to ramble on about homework and her summer job at a Muggle library, "And yours?"

"Good. Brilliant, actually," at this Draco tore his eyes from the window to study Granger's face. Thy had planned to come out as a couple this year to their friends in Hogwarts, and it seemed Harry was going to start with his best friend. Draco wanted to see her reaction.

"Really? How so?"

Harry hesitated, looking for the right way to word this, "Well, Drake and I..." Draco loved it when Harry called him by that stupid nickname. "Well, were sort of...together."

Hermione's face lit up with what looked like joy, "Really?" Draco nodded. "Since when?"

Harry answered, "Fourth year."

Then she actually laughed, "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

Draco was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Honestly, how much could two boys have to talk about in private? The past couple of years you two kept disappearing together, and left me to cover for you." The boys looked slightly guilty and embarrassed before she spoke again, "Who knows?"

"Just you and Sirius." Draco replied promptly.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Dray told Sirius behind your back, didn't he?"

Harry tried to look mad, but failed horribly, "Such a daddy's boy."

"Am not!"

"Are too," Hermione unwisely cut in.

"Butt out Granger. No one asked you're opinion."

The trio of Gryffindors sat in silence for a few moment. Hermione returned to her book, Draco watched objects wiz by out the window, and Harry watched Draco. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione looked very seriously at Harry and asked, "You're serious right? This isn't some elaborate joke?"

To answer that Draco spun away from the window and grabbed Harry by his chin, pulling him to face him. For a moment Draco was scarred, they had never kissed in front of anyone before, but then he looked into his Harry's eyes and got lost in a storm of green...

As their lips locked, Harry tried to resist for one moment, clearly uncomfortable in Hermione's presence. But that moment ended as he felt Draco wrap his arms around his neck, and he let out a small moan. Hermione let out a small squeal and they broke apart, blushing, "Oh! This is great! I have to go tell Luna!" she paused for a moment, considering, "Is that okay- I mean- can I-"

"Hermione, it's fine. Go tell whoever you want." Harry replied, smiling. Hermione grinned and sped out of the compartment. This year was going to be fun.

About three months into the year, Draco was sitting next to Harry in History of Magic class. Professor Binns was going on and on about Goblin rebellions yet again. Hermione sat in the row in front of them, taking thorough notes. Most of the other students were at least pretending to pay attention, but Harry and Draco were playing tic-tack-toe in their notebooks. They had played over thirty games so far, and Draco was winning by thirteen games. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which Binns completely ignored. The door opened regardless, and Professor Lupin walked into the classroom. He had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since their third year, and was particularly close to Harry and Draco, being in the order and Best friends with James and Sirius.

Today, though he did not seem happy to see them, and Draco wondered if he did anything wrong. But Lupin didn't look angry, in fact he looked miserable. He simply looked sadly at Draco, and motioned for him to step outside with him. The whole class turned to stare as Draco walked shakily toward the door. There was no way this could be good. Harry got up to follow him, but Draco just shook his head.

"Drake-"

"It's okay. I'll be right back, Harry." he tried to keep his voice from shaking. Harry stood uncertain, and Draco just turned and walked after Lupin.

Outside the room, Lupin shut the door and walked a short way down the hall with Draco before stopping, and looking at the boy sadly, "Draco..."

"Professor, are you alright?" Lupin looked like he was going to burst into tears a any moment.

"I'm v-very sorry to tell you this, but-" His voice broke, and he had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. "There was a battle today and w-we were out numbered..."

"Who?" Someone was dead. But how did that concern him? Unless...no, that's not possible.

"Sirius." No. NO. That can't be. Sirius wasn't dead. But then again, why wouldn't he be? The Order was losing the war. No one wanted to admit it, but it was true. People died every day. It was a small miracle the school was still open.

"Who did it?" Lupin looked conflicted. He clearly didn't want to tell Draco this anymore than he had wanted to tell him that his adoptive father was killed. "Professor, please. Tell me."

Lupin hesitated for a heartbeat longer before speaking Draco's last favorite word, "Bellatrix. It was B-Bellatrix." At that last statement, Lupin broke, and fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Draco just stood in the middle of the wall, an expression of utter horror on his face. It was always _Auntie_ Bella. She seemed to have an obsession with killing family members. And how fitting that it was her who killed Sirius. She had murdered his parents, and just wanted to finish the job.

He felt a single tear slid down his cheek. _I'm crying?Malfoys don't cry._ But then he remembered, he wasn't really a Malfoy anymore. Malfoy died that day when he was a little nine-year-old boy. He was just Draco now. Some might even argue he was Draco Black, considering Sirius had adopted him. But now that was taken from him too. Everyone was going to leave him eventually, he was sure of it. Even his Harry wasn't permanent. _I have to get out of here._ Yes. That's it. He would leave before anyone else could leave him.

But where to go? If he tried to leave the school, the guards would catch him. Then he remembered the Room of Requirement. He could get lost in there, and no one would find him. Yes, that was it. He reached into his pocket for his wand, only to find it empty. He had left his wand in the classroom. Now he couldn't sneak away, so he'd have to be quick.

He left Lupin to his mourning, and went back to the classroom door, wrenching it open. He stalked inside, Professor Binns still babbling at the chalkboard about Goblins. But no one was listening. No, they were all watching Draco hurry back to his desk. His eyes were trained on his wand. Before he reached it, Harry saw where his eyes were aiming and snatched the wand up. "Harry, give me my wand."

"Tell me what's going on."

The whole class was facing the back of the room, even Hermione. Binns kept talking, oblivious to the commotion. "Harry, please." his voice was breaking, he couldn't breathe...

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do with it."

Damn him. Damn them all. Every last witch and wizard involved in this bloody war. They could all die for all Draco cared. _No, not Harry. Harry can't die._ He told himself sternly. His Harry had to live, or else the world wouldn't be worth fighting for anymore. _That's why I have to leave. _Everyone was going to die in this damn war, and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to handle the news that his Harry was dead. Because sooner or later, that was going to happen, and Draco had to get away before it did. "_Please."_

Harry wasn't going to budge, Draco could tell. He felt wet roll down his cheeks. He could hear the class muttering, Draco Malfoy was _crying_. This couldn't be happening. But it was. "Drake..." Harry moved to him in a flash, placing his hand on Draco's cheek. He couldn't help but lean into it slightly, "What's wrong, love?"

Draco wanted to stay like that, but he couldn't. He had to get away. Now. He took one big shuddering breath, and did something he would regret for the rest of his life. His left fist swung upward, fast, and connected with Harry's face. His Harry.

The whole class let out a unified gasp. Draco had hit Harry. Sure, the boy had a temper, but they thought he would never hit his precious Harry. Apparently, they were wrong.

Harry stumbled backwards, more out of shock than the force of the actual punch. Hermione leaped to her feet, starring back and forth between the two boys, unsure which one to run to. Harry was clearly in shock, and was quickly developing a nasty bruise right below his eye. But Draco...he looked like he was literally dying: His breath was shallow and fast, his eyes seemed to be haunted. His whole frame was shaking. He looked ready to faint. Unsure what to do, she just stood at her desk, watching the horrific scene before her.

_Oh my God. I hit Harry. My Harry..._ Draco knew he definitely had to leave now. Those emerald's were so full of hurt and shock that he thought he was going to die from it. So instead he snatched his wand out of Harry's hand, and made a break for the door. He side stepped Hermione, and shoved aside Seamus, who had tried to block his exit. Before he left the room he heard the beautiful familiar voice call out with a terrible tinge of despair, "Draco..."

He sped toward his hiding place, hearing footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who they belonged to. Harry would follow him anywhere. He ran faster, and reached the right corridor, _I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide, I need a place to hide..._Then as an after thought, _Where no one can follow. _The Doors appeared and threw them open, hearing Harry getting closer. He ran inside and saw a small little cabinet. Without thinking he opened the small door, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He was plunged into a deathly blackness, and felt a pulling sensation in his stomach, similar to a portkey. He heard Harry barge into the room as he flew away, spinning into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, let's all watch Draco lose it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Dark. Everything was dark. _What did I get myself into?_ Draco wondered as he felt himself flying through the nothingness. Nothingness was the perfect word to describe it: no sound, no light, no breeze. Draco couldn't even hear his own rapid breathing. The only thing that made him aware that he was moving was the pulling sensation in his stomach that seemed to be unsure of which direction to take. It would pull downwards for a bit, then jerk suddenly upwards and to the right. Then it would pull in seemingly random directions that gave Draco the impression of being dragged down an extremely twisted corridor.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the pulling stopped.

At first, Draco felt relieved. It seemed like the nothingness had finally given up on drowning him, and would leave him in peace. But even as he thought it, he felt another sensation, one much more forceful than the erratic pull had been. The nothingness had started to press inwards, suffocating him, and pushing him downwards again. Draco started to panic, thrashing out limbs that were slowly being bound to his side, fighting for air that no longer came. _I'm dying!_

This was it. As soon as the realization hit him, Draco stopped fighting. He let his arms clamp to his sides, his legs get shoved together. He didn't want to die, but for some reason he relaxed at the thought of death. It was everywhere, that bitter angel, and it was only a matter of time before it came for him too.

He was being squeezed and compressed, as if the very air wanted to shrink him, to make him go away. _That's okay, it's just making the inevitable come sooner._ Aiding the arrival of the dark angel. Draco turned his thoughts to the people who had been claimed before him...Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, his parents...Sirius. Yes, the suffocating force was taking him to Sirius. Everything would be okay, Sirius would take care of him. He always had.

Draco gave up the last bit of resistance he had, and waited.

The nothingness seemed to act like devil's snare, however, and as soon as he was willing to be strangled, it stopped. He still seemed to be steadily sinking. The blonde drew in a quick breath, and more clarity came back to his muddled head. _What am I thinking?_ How could he be so ready to die? The only reason he tried to leave was so he wouldn't have to bear the eventual news of Harry's death. Harry. _Harry. My Harry._ Draco came back to himself in a flash, struggling out with his now newly remobilized limbs. What had he been thinking, running away like that? He had to get back. He couldn't leave Harry. His Harry.

But it was too late.

The second he began to fight back, the nothingness began to press again faster this time, struggling to contain frantic kicks and slashes. He could feel his heart racing faster in his chest, and each beat was a single word, spoken over and over in a mantra of desperation: Harry. Harry. Harry.

Draco didn't want to die, if only for Harry's sake, but there appeared to be no way out of this situation. That damn room. _It was supposed to give me what I wanted, not send me to my death!_ But then Draco remembered what he'd asked for. A place to hide. A place to hide where not even his Harry could follow. It seemed death fit that description quite nicely. He should have been more specific.

His brain had gone fuzzy from lack of oxygen again, but he didn't stop fighting. _I have to keep fighting. Go down fighting. For Harry. Harry, Harry. My Harry. _His thoughts were getting choppy and difficult to follow. He needed air.

He knew for certain he was going to die. The last bit of reason left in his mind told him to relax and let the nothingness bind him, but he couldn't. All he could think of now was his Harry. Harry wouldn't want him to give in.

_Harry, I love you._

His head was even more disoriented now, almost completely out of it's oxygen supply, and searching frantically for another life source. So Draco thought of green. That perfect shade of emerald that contained his whole world. He searched through his fading mind to find a memory of that green, and pulled forward an image. Two perfect green eyes were now burned into his mind, and his heart, longing to see them just a little longer, increased the volume of it's mantra. HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!

And when the perfect green started to fade, Draco knew this was the end. His limbs lost their strength, and were bound. He was being compressed again, but he didn't care. He still wasn't willing; fighting with the last of his mind. Trying to will the nothingness away. He was still fighting.

Draco was losing the fight, and his last conscious thought was, _Everybody's dying. Some are just doing it faster than others. _Then he passed out.

The next thing he saw was green.

* * *

><p>Green, Draco could see green. But it wasn't the right green. It was mossy and soft, not emerald and strong. He sat, pondering the green, not really comprehending that the nothingness was gone until he heard himself sigh. He was breathing! <em>I'm not dead!<em> But he had no clue where he was. He was laying on a couch, facing a rather odd ceiling.

It seemed to be carved of stone, and had the greenish moss all over it, creeping in the long slender cracks. It was an interesting ceiling no doubt, but he had no clue what room it belonged to. Certainly not any of his classrooms. Definitely not the great hall. Not the common room, either. _Where the bloody hell am I?_

Then he heard the voices. _I've been kidnapped!_ Draco squeezed his eyes shut. The longer his captors think he's unconscious, the better.

"What's wrong with him?" a low males voice.

"How the hell should I know, Crabbe?" a second male.

"Go get Pansy," Crabbe demanded.

"But-"

"Goyle!"

Goyle scurried off to the other side of the room, and pounded on a door, "Pansy!"

"Leave me alone!" Draco didn't like that voice. It was too high and fretful.

"But there's something wrong with Draco!" at that, he door Goyle had been knocking on slammed open. Footsteps hurried over to the couch Draco was on.

"What happened to him?" Pansy sounded like she was having a heart-attack.

Crabbe's voice answered, "We don't know. He was just standing there, and then he got this weird blank look and collapsed!"

It didn't seem like they had kidnapped him. In fact, they sounded...worried? Draco thought they wouldn't hurt him, so he opened his eyes and sat up. Big mistake.

Pansy literally jumped on his lap and hugged him around the neck, "Draco, you're okay!"

No one was allowed to sit on him. Especially like that. And he did not like the way she was looking at him. Like she was hungry and he was her favorite food. The only person allowed to look at him like that was Harry. _Where's Harry? _

"Um, Pansy?" she looked at him seriously, like he was about to reveal the secrets of the universe, "Where am I?"

"In the common room, silly."

He stood up quickly, throwing Pansy off, "Liar! This isn't Gryffindor tower!"

"Why would you be there? Draco, you're scarring me," she actually did look scarred.

But Draco was in no mood to be nice, "Oh I don't know...Maybe because I'M A BLOODY GRIFFINDOR?"

At this, Pansy just starred at him like he lost his mind, "Draco, you're a Slytherin. This is our common room. Everything is alright. Now sit down."

Slytherin? He was not a Slytherin. "Who are you?"

Pansy looked like she was slapped. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "I think you hit your head pretty hard. Why don't you let me take you to the hospital wing?"

Yes, that made sense. Madam Pomfrey would give him some straight answers, even if she was fussing over him the whole time. But when Draco went to leave, not only Pansy, but Crabbe and Goyle as well, tried to follow him out. "I think I can find my way on my own, thanks."

All three of the Slytherins looked taken aback at this declaration. Pansy broke the silence, "Are you sure, Drake?"

She had just called him Drake. The only person who called him that was Harry. Everyone else called him Draco, or just Dray. Draco completely lost it and whipped out his wand, pointing it at the Slytherins. "Stay away from me!" The trio back away in shock as Draco turned on his heels and ran for the door.

Abandoning the idea of the hospital wing, he went in search of Harry. He left the dungeon's and found the grand staircase. Sprinting upwards, he sent out a silent prayer of thanks to Hogwarts, for the stairs were all facing the correct way. He ran all the way up to the seventh floor, knocking over several terrified looking first years along the way. He reached the Fat Lady, "Password?"

"Baubles."

She seemed surprised that he was correct, but true to her job, she swung forward. He stepped through the portrait hole and was greeted with a sight that made him sigh with relief. Within the crowd, he spotted the mess of raven hair, and forced himself to walk calmly over to the sitting area by the fireplace.

Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs, deep in conversation with Hermione and an eerily familiar ginger. The three of them were so involved in their hushed discussion that they didn't even notice Draco standing mere feet from them.

But someone else did.

Seamus looked up from the game of exploding snap he was playing with Dean, and starred at Draco. Before the blonde had a chance to apologize for pushing him earlier, or even mutter a quiet 'hi', the Irish teen leaped to his feet and shouted to no one in particular, "What's he doing here?"

The entire room went silent, and Draco just stood there confused. Harry broke the unnatural stillness, "Malfoy?" Draco's jaw dropped. Harry, _his_ Harry, had just called him Malfoy. Didn't he know how much that hurt?

"Harry, I-"

Harry stood at this, cutting him off, "Since when do you call me Harry?"

This had to be some elaborate joke. Pay back for hitting him. But then they must not have heard about Sirius...The red head who Harry had been talking to jumped up and practically growled, "Get out of here."

When Draco showed no sign of leaving, the ginger took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. Draco drew his wand in defense, and then before he knew it, everyone in the room, even Harry had their wands trained on Draco.

This didn't make any sense. Hermione had pure hatred behind her voice, "Don't touch him."

The entire room was still as Harry moved to stand directly in front of Draco. Their eyes met, and Draco almost sighed. There it was, that perfect green. But something was wrong. It was not filled with love but hate, distrust, and fear. "How'd you get in here, Malfoy?"

_ Why does he keep calling me that?_ Draco lost it, and collapsed to the floor, trying to hold in his sobs. He was not going to cry twice in the same day. He put up his walls, locking away his misery. His face became calm again, but he couldn't help the emotion easily seen through his eyes. As the Gryffindors watched with curiosity, Harry knelt down beside him. As their gazes met once more, the emerald's changed from hate to confusion.

The ginger broke up their starring contest, "What are you doing, mate?"

"Ron, I think he's scared."

Ron? Ron was dead. Draco looked up at the red head and realized Harry was telling the truth, it was Ron. Draco stood, and took an uncertain step towards him, "Ron? Is that you?" The boy backed away from him and Harry stood back up, rushing to his companion's side. The centre of the room cleared as people backed up against the walls, and one student dashed out of the portrait hole.

"How'd you get here, Ron? You're dead." The whole room was deathly still, watching the seemingly madman rant as he stumbled around the room aimlessly, talking in no particular person's direction. "Dead, dead, dead. You be dead, Ronnie. Little Ronnie be dead since third year." Draco let out a strangled laugh. He was losing it, he could tell, but was unable to stop the flow of words, "You dead. Am I dead, too then? Are we all dead?" He turned to Harry, "Sirius dead, too, Harry. Where is he? He should be here, 'cause we're dead now.

"All dead. Knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I guess sooner, then. But it's okay, cause Harry dead too. Harry's here. My Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry." The whole room was in a state of shock. Draco walked right up to Harry, and saw the scar n his forehead, "Scar. Harry, there's a scar. How'd that get there? Is that how you died? Someone cut your pretty face?" Draco then became angry, and stalked around the room shouting at people, "Who hurt my Harry? My Harry. Mine! Who cut his face?"

Draco didn't hear the shouted stupefy or see the jet of light. All he saw was the cut on his Harry's forehead, before the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than others, but I promise more coming soon!**

**(Reviews make me happy...and when I'm happy, I write faster.)  
><strong>

Chapter 3.

The first thing Draco was aware of was Madame Pomfrey. She was bustling around the room, tidying bedsheets and fussing over patients. In the current situation, there only seemed to be one patient: Draco. He seemed to have woken up in the middle of a rant, and laid quietly on his cot, watching her storm around the room.

"...honestly. I mean, what has gotten into this boy? He's lucky it was only a stunner that the Gryffindors used." She noticed that he was awake, and continued her rant with more intensity, "Mr. Malfoy! What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Going up to Gryffindor tower in broad daylight. I'm not sure how you got in, but one thing's for certain, it was an absolutely horrid idea."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I'm going to inform Dumbledore that you've woken up, he's got some questions for you. And if you're not in this bed when I get back, so help me!" Draco nodded his consent, and Pomfrey rushed out.

When she returned with the headmaster, she continued scolding Draco, "You're lucky they stunned you when they did. From what I hear, you were rambling up a storm! Only a matter of time before someone got hurt. What were you thinking?"

"I was just-"

"'You were just' what? Harboring a death wish?"

"That will be all, thank you." Dumbledore calmly said as he sat on the cot next to Draco's. Madam Pomfrey looked as though she wanted to object, but wisely held her tongue, and walked into her office, shutting the door behind her. "Now Draco, what were you doing in Gryffindor tower?"

"Well, I was looking for Harry, sir."

Dumbledore looked rather surprised, and Draco had no idea why. "Why were you looking for Harry?"

"I had to apologize." Why would he need a reason to look for Harry? The whole school knew abut their relationship, thanks to Hermione and her friends. Dumbledore took up a look of complete and utter bewilderment, so Draco explained himself, "Well, I had hit him, sir. And I'm really sorry about that, so I had to apologize. But when I got to the common room, everyone acted like I was a Death Eater who burst into their living room!"

Instead of understanding, Dumbledore looked even more confused. There seemed to be a million questions swarming around in his mind, but he settled on the simplest one, "How did you get into the tower, Draco?"

What was up with these question's? It was like he was asking Draco how he breathed._ This is ridiculous!_ "I said the password, and the Fat Lady let me in."

"I understand that, what I meant was, how did you get the password?"

"The same way as everyone else, Professor." This was the strangest interrogation Draco had ever had, "I read it off the notice board in the morning."

Dumbledore starred straight into Draco's eyes, as if he was searching for something. Whatever it was, he didn't find it, because he frowned slightly and gave a request that made Draco both confused and terrified, "May I see your arm?"

"Professor?"

"The left one, please."

Draco took a deep breath and sat up, turning on the bed so his feet hung off the side, facing the Headmaster. He lifted his arm, and extended it outwards. Dumbledore took hold of Draco's wrist, and gently pulled up the boy's sleeve, exposing his pale forearm.

"Who are you?"

Draco just stood speechless, unable to answer the most ridiculous question yet. _Who the bloody hell do you think I am?_ He tried to find his voice, but all that came out was, "Sir?"

"You are not Draco Malfoy, now are you?"

Draco just starred incredulously at the Professor, then asked a question most likely to be considered dangerous, "Why do you think that?"

What Dumbledore said then tore Draco's entire world apart and brought his worst nightmares came to life just a single, simple sentence, "Because I happen to know beyond all doubt that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. So I ask you again, just who might you be?"

Draco was in too much shock to reply. He ripped his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp, and stared at the spot the Dark Mark would have occupied if things had gone differently when he was younger. It was blank, clean, and smooth. Just his arm, with nothing marring the pale skin. _But why would Dumbledore_ _think it should be otherwise?_

Draco went into a state of shock as another memory passed over him, this one bitter-sweet. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burring his face.

_"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called from the scroll she held in her hand. He stepped forward with an encouraging smile from Harry. As he sat down on the stool, waiting to be sorted, he was gripped with an intense fear. The hat was going to put him in Slytherin, he just knew it._

_ "Not Slytherin." He was practically screaming inside his mind, "Anywhere but Slytherin!"_

_ The hat had sounded surprise when it answered, "Are you sure? You have the perfect qualities for a Slytherin: Ambitious, powerful, cunning...you'd fit in perfectly."_

_ "Please, anywhere but Slytherin."_

_ The hat seemed to internally sigh and grumble about students trying to do his job for him. "Fine, if you have the guts to tell me what to do..." The hat then shouted out loud to the entire hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_ There was applause, but mostly it came from the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Muggle-born's who didn't know any better. Most of Gryffindor was starring in shock, and Slytherin was glaring with open hatred and disbelief._

_ A Malfoy had never, _ever, _been sorted into Gryffindor. _

_ The next day, a seventh year Gryffindor approached Draco in the common room where he was sitting with Harry. "Hey, Death Eater!"_

_ Draco tensed, and the rest of the room starred, now in silence._

_ "Don't ignore me." Draco continued to look at the floor. "I said, 'hey Death Eater!'"_

_ Draco hoped if he ignored the boy, he'd go away, but apparently, he was wrong. The seventh year grabbed him by the collar, dragged him off his chair, and tossed him to the floor. The boy looked ready to beat the eleven-year-old, but Harry jumped off his chair, and flung himself at Draco's attacker, knocking them both to the ground._

_ The teen shoved Harry off, and stood up, dusting his robes, "And what's your name, traitor?"_

_ "Harry. Harry Potter." _

_ The older boy actually looked surprised, "Lily and James' kid?"_

_ "Yes," Harry stood up straighter, like he was proud, "And I'm no traitor."_

_ "Then why did you stop me from teaching this little Death Eater a lesson, Potter?"_

_The entire room was holding it's breath, even Draco, still sitting on the floor. They all waited for Harry's response, but no one, not even Draco, expected the one he gave, "Because I care about him. And he's not a Death Eater...He's my brother." He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off the floor, and the two of them left the common room, and the stunned Gryffindors, behind them._

Dumbledore looked carefully at the Boy in front of him. He was rocking back and forth on his bed, refusing to lift up his head, and mumbling. The Headmaster strained to hear what he was saying and caught only, "...not a Death Eater...not...Gryffindor...I'm not a Death Eater...I'm Harry's... Harry's...not theirs..."

The Professor's mood changed to sympathy and concern. Whatever was wrong with this boy, he sure wasn't evil. He was getting so worked up over the mere thought of having Voldemort's mark on him. He stood and went to Madame Pomfrey's office. "Poppy, I am going to take your patient up to my office now, if that's alright with you." Pomfrey looked ready to object, but nodded anyway

Dumbledore went over to the rocking boy on the cot and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched slightly, but didn't move away. "Come with me." The pair stood, and left the hospital wing. They both needed some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! And I apologize for the long wait. Real-life Drama attacked me. Now on with the show!**

Chapter 4.

Draco and Professor Dumbledore walked down the hallway until they reached the stone Gargoyle. Dumbledore muttered the password and the statue sprung aside, revealing a spiral staircase. The pair stepped on and went to the top.

Inside his office, Dumbledore motioned for Draco to take a seat. He sat down, as the Headmaster conjured a scrap of parchment and quill. He wrote a quick note, and handed it over to the phoenix beside his desk, "Take this to Severus." The bird seemed to nod, before disappearing in a burst of flame.

Dumbledore turned away from the now empty perch, and sat behind his desk. He motioned to a bowl near the corner, "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Draco was not going to start what was sure to be an extremely uncomfortable conversation, and Dumbledore seemed to be in no hurry at all In fact, the headmaster looked to be satisfied with attempting to x-ray Draco with his eyes. Draco shifted under the gaze, fidgeting, rubbing his left forearm subconsciously.

When Professor Snape burst into the room, Draco did something that even Dumbledore would have never seen coming: he let out a little yelp, toppled sideways from his chair, rolled, and stood in a flash, his wand trained on Snape's chest. Instead of freaking out at Snape like Draco expected, Dumbledore smiled, and calmly praised Draco, "That was an impressive bit of acrobatics. Care to explain their purpose? Or were they just for show?"

Snape looked at Draco as if he were a puzzle whose last piece just wouldn't fit in the last space, no matter how hard you tried. Draco glared at him while answering his Headmaster, "That man is a Death Eater."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, while Snape just starred at Draco with his moth open for a heart beat before retaliating, "As are you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Don't call me that! My name is DRACO!" Snape looked like ha had been slapped, "And I am _not _a Death Eater."

Dumbledore watched the exchange in curious silence, but upon Draco's outburst over his name, a look of befuddlement shadowed his ancient face. He motioned for both of his guests to take a seat. They did, but with Draco scooting several more inches from Severus than necessary. "Did you bring what I asked?" Snape nodded. "Now Severus, with our friends permission, could you be so kind to examine his arm?"

Snape grasped Draco's left arm with only slightly less care than Dumbledore had earlier. Draco squirmed in the grasp of the man that was, as far as he knew, his enemy. But if Albus Dumbledore was okay with it, then it seemed Snape wasn't going to hurt him. Draco took a deep breath, and nodded his agreement. Snape pulled up the sleeve, and gasped, "Who are you?"

"Draco." he rolled his eyes. _Honestly, what was with everyone today?_

Snape turned to Dumbledore, his face bore an expression that seemed to scream, 'I demand an explanation.' Draco wrenched his arm out of Snape's grasp. The old man sighed, "It seems that Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco-"

"-is not really... Draco." Dumbledore smiled at the student. Snape looked even more confused. "Now, I would like to get to the bottom of this as much as you, Severus. So with your permission, Draco, we will administer veritaserum."

"What?" Dumbledore nodded, and looked very serious. "No! I- I can't- not with _him_ here. Listening." He gestured towards Snape.

"Severus, if you would."

Snape scowled, but stalked out of the office, after placing a small vial on Dumbledore's desk. Draco stared at the substance in question quite apprehensively. He looked openly sceptical about the idea, and so Dumbledore tried to reassure him, "I assure you, I will not ask anything that you would not tell me voluntarily. This way, I can be sure that I am getting an honest response."

Draco sighed, and thought for a way out of this situation. Dumbledore let him mull it over, and after a few minutes, the blonde had come up with no brilliant solution. He huffed, but grabbed the vial, popped open the cork, and downed it all in one gulp. Dumbledore smiled, "Now, then, what is your name?"

"Draco, sir." Draco rolled his eyes again. _Haven't I been trying to tell him that?_

"Your full name, Draco."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black." Oh, how he hated his middle name. Every time he said it, he was reminded of his father.

Dumbledore seemed like Draco's name had surprised him somehow, "Black?" Draco nodded, "Why is your last name Black?"

What was wrong with Dumbledore? He already knew all this stuff, "Because I was adopted by my cousin, Sirius. When I was ten."

The Headmaster went back to starring into Draco's soul. The emotions flickering across the old man's face were very strange. Concern, disbelief. But most of all, utter confusion. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to dispel an outlandish idea. "Draco, where do you live outside of school?"

_What kind of question is that? _"In Godric's Hollow. With Sirius and the Potters. But Professor Lupin visits so much that he may as well move in."

Dumbledore's eyes grew to twice their normal size. The boy had to be lying; there was no way for this living arrangement to be physically possible. But the blonde had take veritaserum, and everything he said had to be the truth. None of this was adding up. "Which Potters, exactly?"

"Lily, and Uncle James. And Harry." what other Potters would there be? The Dark Lord killed all of Harry's family. Even the muggle half on aunt Lily's side.

"Can you please tell me how this living arrangement came about?"

"Well, Professor, when I was nine, Bellatrix killed my mum and dad. She came after me, too, but I managed to escape and found Sirius and the Order. A year later, Sirius adopted me, and we moved into his best friend James' house. The headquarters was in Sirius' house, and he didn't think it was a good idea for me to live there. So he moved into their spare bedroom, and I share with Harry."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, but he did not really seem to understand what Draco was telling him. "Everything you told me in the hospital wing- was that true?" Draco nodded, and watched the headmaster analyze the situation once more. "So you are a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you went up into the tower today to find Harry." he sat in silence for a moment, before a knowing glint entered his eyes. "What exactly is your relationship with Mr. Potter?"

"Harry's my boyfriend."

"Well, Draco. I'm ready to believe everything you have just told me. However, the rest of the world is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin, who hates the world-famous Harry Potter."

_No! I'm not a Slytherin. And how could I hate Harry? And what did he mean by famous? Harry is not famous. _"I'm not sure I understand you, sir."

Dumbledore completely ignored Draco's befuddlement, and asked another question. "What happened to you today, Draco?"

_He's not going to answer me!_ "Professor Lupin came into history class, and told me that Sirius had died." Draco stopped to take a deep breath, "I tried to run away, but Harry had my wand and wouldn't give it back... so I punched him. I feel terrible about it, sir, please let me go apologize."

"I'm afraid that would only cause a similar situation to the one that sent you to the hospital wing. Please, continue."

Draco huffed in frustration. "I took my wand and ran off to the Room of Requirement. Harry followed me, so when I got inside, I panicked and hid in this cabinet that was in the middle of the room. I seemed to disappear after that, and came back in the Slytherin common room. I kind of yelled at Pansy, then went into Gryffindor tower. I'm pretty sure you know what happened next better than I do."

"Mr. Weasley hit you with a stunner. It's a good thing, too. From what I heard, you were getting close to hurting someone."

Draco blinked in disbelief. "Ron's dead, sir. Been dead since we were thirteen."

Draco was rewarded with another searching glance from the x-ray machines known as Dumbledore's eyes. The headmaster smiled sadly, "Such a shame. I assume Harry took that loss badly?"

"Yes, sir. He wasn't really himself for the longest time afterwords." Draco sat in silence, glad that Dumbledore seemed to believe that a cabinet had transported him to the dungeons. But he still had some questions of his own. "I was wondering, sir, exactly how is Ron alive?"

"Because, Draco, he never died."

Draco stared at Dumbledore stupidly. _What does he mean?_ Ron was dead. But somehow, he was still alive. And Dumbledore said that he had never died to begin with. _It's impossible!_ But Albus Dumbledore would never lie to a student. Especially about something as serious as this. "I don't follow you, sir."

"I believe, Draco, that you have gotten yourself rather lost." Dumbledore looked very serious at the moment, and his tone of voice was that of a man better left unchallenged, "You were not transported to the Slytherin common room by a cabinet. You were transported to _a_ Slytherin common room."

"_A_ common room?" Draco did not like where this was going, "As in, out of several? More than one?"

The headmaster's eyes glinted, "Precisely."

Draco's mind was whirling. He seemed to see what Dumbledore was suggesting, but was hoping against hope that his guess was completely off. Unfortunately, he was right. Dumbledore expanded his response, "You've found yourself in the wrong universe, Draco."

His mouth popped open, and he snapped it shut quickly. He gulped. He wanted to argue, to tell the old man that he was a fool and utterly mad. But Draco knew that he couldn't do that. He knew that Dumbledore was telling the truth There was only one thing left to ask.

"How do I get back?"

"I'm not sure. I have a few theories, but I'm afraid that it would be to dangerous to test them without being more knowledgeable of the situation."

This made no sense, "How would it be dangerous, Professor?"

"We are now aware of two unique universes, completely separate from each other, yet existing side by side. They are absolutely invisible to their counterpart. Therefore, it is very likely that there are other realities, invisible and undetectable."

"But what does that have to do with sending me home, sir?"

"What if, instead of sending you back to your own world, I accidentally sent you into an entirely different world all together?"

Draco moaned. This hadn't occurred to him. He could end up travelling through an infinite amount of realities, never to return home. Never to see his Harry again, only cheap knock-offs. "What do I do, then, sir?"

"I suggest that you act as if nothing is wrong. Pretend that you are the Draco Malfoy of this reality. At least until I am able to find a solution."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore laughed quietly, "That won't do at all! You are much too polite to be Mr. Malfoy. Remember, you are a Slytherin now. You can never be too rude to this old fool of a headmaster."

"Fine, then."

"Much better!" Dumbledore smiled softly at the blonde. "Now, I think you should head to the great hall for dinner. Sit a the Slytherin table. And I believe you are rather close to young misters Crabbe and Goyle."

"Them?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "What the hell was I thinking?" Draco stood from his chair, and Dumbledore told him to return tomorrow after dinner. Draco nodded, and headed for the door, but stopped halfway through the door frame.

"Sir?"

"Yes, dear boy"

"What happened to me now that I'm here... The other Draco?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "He is not in this world. Two of the same thing can not exist at the same time. The only reason time travel is possible is because even the smallest amount of time alters your mind and body. But for two people, exactly the same as each other to exist at the same time, it would not be possible.

"As to where he went I can't be sure, but seeing as you appeared where he last was, yet you seem to have brought your own body with you... I have two theories. First, he's gone. Vanished. You replaced him. Perhaps permanently, or maybe he will come back into existence upon your departure."

Draco did not like this one bit. His double was erased. Just... gone. _I killed myself._ But the headmaster said he had another theory...

"Second, you could have been subjected to a rather powerful switching charm. Meaning, that as you are in his world, he is now in yours. You simply traded places."

Draco liked the second theory even less than the first. He didn't like the sound of his alternate persona, and he hated to think what damage he could cause in his world. Draco was begging fate that Malfoy was just erased like Dumbledore had originally suggested. He felt absolutely horrid about it, but he wished that he had erased another person. Draco shuddered involuntarily.

Dumbledore smiled softly. He seemed to be able to read minds, "I believe the first theory is the most likely, Draco. Now, hurry down to dinner. You don't want to be late."

"Thank you sir. Good night." Draco turned his back to the headmaster, and took one step out of the door before he froze in his tracks, hearing Dumbledore call something after him.

"I suggest getting used to people calling you Malfoy." Draco frowned, and left the office. Dinner was going to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to give a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed this story in any of it's chapters. Thank you to those who followed. Also much love to anyone who added this to their favorites. **

** I realized I haven't done one of these yet, so...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. If I owned Harry, Ginny would have ****never**** become Mrs. Potter.**

** See that little button down there? It says "review" on it. The more people that click it, the faster I write.**

** Anyway, let's get the show on the road!**

Chapter 5.

Draco walked into the Great Hall, and took three steps toward the Gryffindor table (more specifically, Harry), before remembering his current situation. He sighed, and turned completely around, heading for the Slytherins. He raked his gaze down the occupants of the table, settling at Crabbe and Goyle. They were seated facing Gryffindor with matching scowls on their ugly faces, with a Draco-sized space in between them. Across the table from them were Pansy and Blaise Zabini.

The blonde walked down the length of the great wooden table, feeling as if he was marching in his own funeral procession. Every step he took only brought him closer to the four people he would never be caught dead eating with, let alone spend all day acting friendly towards them. In fact, Draco would rather just hex the four of them and be done with it.

He knew he couldn't do that, no matter how tempting the idea was. Dumbledore had told him that he _had_ to act like Malfoy if he wanted to avoid getting into some serious trouble. Besides, Draco didn't want to get Malfoy into a situation he would be unable to get out of upon his return. As much as he disagreed with them, Draco would respect his counterpart's views. The last thing he would want would be to return home only to find himself a Death Eater, so he figured Malfoy wouldn't be too pleased to wake up in the Order.

Draco had subconsciously started to refer to his alternate self as Malfoy. It simplified things. He was bound to get a major head ache if he kept thinking of 'the other Draco' or the 'other-me'. Yes, Malfoy was a much better name.

He was unsure what to say, so when he reached the gap between Crabbe and Goyle, he merely sat down in silence, and stared at his plate. He could feel the other Slytherins' stares burning into him, and he waited for one of them to speak. Draco expected Pansy to try and throw herself at him again, but he was mildly surprised to hear Blaise speak first.

"Crabbe told me what happened this morning. Are you okay?" Draco tried to ignore him. _Maybe if I don't answer them, they'll leave me alone? "_Malfoy?"Draco internally flinched at the use of his family's name. _Apparently not._

"Yes, Zabini?" Draco remembered the Blaise from his own world. He was a Ravenclaw. He didn't have many friends, because he had _very_ high standards. But the friends he did have thought highly of him. Some might even say they worshiped him. Blaise had never openly declared his allegiance in the wizard war, but he was suspected to be a supporter of the Dark Lord. It wasn't that people thought he shared the Death Eaters' views, it was that Zabini was always one to pick the winning side.

"I asked if you were okay. Pansy said you were pretty out of it this morning."

Draco glanced up at Malfoy's friend. There was genuine concern in his eyes. Draco took a moment to pull his inner Slytherin bastard to the surface before answering. "Parkinson should mind her own business." Pansy's face fell, but only slightly. Draco figured that Malfoy usual treated her this way. After all, he didn't think that _any_ alternate form of himself could actually _like_ this girl.

Zabini smiled at him. "I heard you hit your head pretty hard, Malfoy. Did you go to the hospital wing?"

Draco sneered. "No, I didn't _ go_ to the hospital wing. I ended up there anyway, though."

Goyle broke away from trying to kill the Gryffindors with his eyes, "Did you faint again?"

"No you idiot, I did not _ faint!_" Draco scowled. "I went for a walk, and somehow ended up near the Gryffindor tower. I got in a fight with Harry and friends and-"

Pansy cut him off, "Harry? Since when do you call that Potter brat Harry?"

_Merlin! This is going to be harder than I thought..._ Draco gaped at her in silence. He was done for. But, thankfully, Crabbe stopped stupidly playing Basilisk, and tore his attention away from the Gryffindors, "What happened?"

Draco almost sighed in relief, "We got into an argument, and Weasley stunned me."

His relief from successfully having a conversation with the Slytherins was short lived. Goyle clenched his knuckles tightly, and let out an angry breath, "I'll get that Weasel, Malfoy. That filthy blood-traitor."

"NO!" Draco didn't realize that he had shouted the word until he saw the stunned looks on Malfoy's friends' faces, and a few curious glances form students around the hall. Draco stuttered for a moment, trying to recover. He closed his eyes, and asked his inner Malfoy for help. Then it hit him, "Weasel is mine." he practically growled the words.

Goyle unclenched his fists. And Crabbe nodded in eager agreement. Pansy looked dreamily at him. Blaise just looked bored.

Draco fought down his relieved smile, and began to eat. He glanced up at the Gryffindor table. _Big mistake._ Harry's eyes locked with his. Draco felt an electric jolt run up his spine at the sight of the perfect emeralds. Then he saw the expression in them. They were filled with distrust and anger, yet the smallest bit of concern. Draco remembered where he was, and more importantly, _who_ he was. Malfoy and Harry would never had been friends, let alone lovers. Draco sighed in disappointment, not noticing Blaise watching him curiously.

Harry tipped his head in confusion, as if to say, 'what the hell happened earlier?' Draco cocked an eyebrow at him, as if to reply, 'none of your business.' Harry shook his head at him, before breaking their eye contact, and going back to talking animatedly with Hermione and Ron. But when he moved his head, his messy raven hair fell into his eyes. Harry brushed it out of the way, but revealing the strange lightning scar in the process.

Draco stared at the red line in a silence of horror. _What did that to him?_ The scar seemed old, so it wasn't anything recent. But at the same time, it hadn't faded to a pink line, like a normal scar would. It was rather puzzling.

Draco shook his head to clear it. He ate the rest of his dinner in silence. Blaise starring him down in morbid curiosity.

When he had finished eating, Draco looked at Zabini, "I forgot the password."

"It's anguis." Draco nodded. _Snake, how fitting._ When he sttod, Crabbe and Goyle stood with him. _Who do they think they are? My bodygaurds?_ Looking at them, Draco realized that they would, in fact, mak excellent bodyguards. Maybe that's why Malfoy kept them around. They certianilly did not seem to make great company. Draco bit back a complaint, and stalked off towards the dungeons.

Draco ditched Malfoy's bodyguards in the common room, and went to the door that said '6th year, boys.' He pushed it open, and looked around the small dorm.

He glanced at each of the four beds, before noticing that the one in the back corner had a school trunk in front of it labeled 'D. Malfoy.' He smiled at fate for making locating his bed so easy. Draco opened the truck and slowly began to go through the contents.

A potions text book. The exact same one Draco had back home.

Slytherin Robes. That was expected. And it wasn't too bad. _I always loked good in green, anyway._

His charms, history, and transfiguration books. Also ink bottles, blank parchment, and several quills. All this was normal and strangley comforting.

A completed essay on the Goblin wars. _Thank you, Malfoy!_

Then Draco found something tha bothed confussed and desturbed him. There was a package wrapped in brown papper. A piece of parchment was stuck to the the top with some muggle tape. It read, "Cursed necklace. Do not touch." Draco shuddered, who knew what Malfoy was planning on doing with this. Dumbledore had said that he was a Death Eater.

Draco burried the package underneath his spare robes, and gathered the rolls parchement already written upon in his arms. He place them on his bed, then shut Malfoy's trunk, adding a few locking charms. The last thing he wanted was for Crabbe or Goyle to get there hands on that cursed nacklace.

Draco sat on Malfoy's- now his- bed, and began to sort through the papers. He figured the more he kew about Malfoy, the better. Most of the papers were finished homework assignments and gradded tests and essays. Every grade was at least an 'E'. Malfoy was smart. Draco managed to locate his schedual, and sighed in relief. It would have been to suspicious to ask his new housemates what classes he had when.

Then Draco found a paper that made him gasp in shock, and drop the parchment to the floor as if it had bitten him. It was a letter. From Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am warning you now. Draco's subconscious is evil and out to get him. This results in some very messed-up dreams...**

** In other news: Review. Please?**

Chapter 6.

Draco sat on Malfoy's bed. He stared at the letter on the floor, waiting for it to attack him. _Get a hold of yourself! Are you a Gryffindor, or what?_ He nodded to himself, steeled his nerves, and picked the letter up off the floor and began to read.

_Draco,_

_ I hope you are well when you read this. Severus told me you are slacking in his class. That is not acceptable. No Malfoy shall be accused of slacking in any way, even in a class as insignificant as Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you do not immediately place some more effort into your work, you will have to face the consequences._

_ I trust that the package made it safely into the castle with you? You know I do not approve of this foolish plan. There are too many loose ends for it to go succefully. Remember, Draco, what can go wrong most certianly will go wrong. I advise you abandon this who endeavour and begin again from scratch. However, it is, unfortunately, not my decision to make. We were all to by Him that this is strictly your mission, and none are to interfere. Regardless, your mother told me you have a larger plan. One you won't even speak of until it is prepared. I am wishing that it goes well._

_ Your mother sends her love._

_ -Lucius_

Draco stared at the paper as if it was going to suddenly add more. Hopefully a line that said, 'just kidding.' He couldn't believe that his parents were alive. They were alive. Bellatrix never hurt them. His mother was still here, and she said she loves him!

_No, not me._ What was he thinking? This was not a letter from his father. It was a letter from Malfoy's father. _Malfoy's parents, not mine._ Draco's parents were dead. They were dead. And they were never coming back.

Draco shook his head violently. He was not going to start thinking about his childhood. This was definitely a bad time for a trip down memory lane. He was in enemy territory, he had to keep his cool. Draco took a deep calming breath and firmly told his inner Gryffindor to 'shut the bloody hell up,' and calling on his inner Malfoy to take control.

Draco decided that he was going to pretend he never read that letter. It had said Malfoy had a mission. It seemed like an important one. And it mentioned the necklace... Draco figured Malfoy was playing assassin. It was best to not get involved. He felt sorry for the target though, Draco had always been a persistent child. It only made sense Malfoy would be the same way.

Draco put the letter underneath his clothes with the cursed necklace. He would try to subtly question Dumbledore about it tomorrow. He got into his pajamas, and crawled into bed. It was still early, but it seemed Malfoy had already done all the homework for the day. Besides, Draco was exhausted. He shut his eyes, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Draco awoke in the dark, drenched in sweat. He had slept little that night, constantly waking, and peering anxiously at Malfoy's house mates. He was haunted by nightmares during the few moments of unconsciousness he was graced with. He looked at his bedside clock: 3:00a.m. It was still way too early. Draco scolded himself, and shut his eyes firmly. He was going to sleep, even if it killed him. He had no idea how long he was going to be stuck filling in for Malfoy, and he did not want to spend the entire time suffering from sleep deprivation.

He closed his eyes, and willed his breathing to slow...

_Draco was running. He didn't know where to, all he knew was that he had to get there as soon as possible. He ran for what seemed like an eternity, trees and boulders flashing past him. He was in a forest of some kind. _ _His mind instantly jumped to thinking of the Forbidden Forest, but he quickly told himself otherwise. The sun could be seen above him, and the trees were too thin, and spaced out._

_ Suddenly, the light dimmed, and a heavy mist covered the ground. Draco was now tripping over roots and stray rocks. Stumbling, catching himself each time before he hit the ground. He didn't stop running, did not even slow down._

_ He burst into a clearing, and the sight before him made Draco skid to a sudden halt. _

_ A thirteen year old, red haired boy, was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing, his hands covering his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. But that wasn't what made Draco halt. It was what was around the boy. Ron was surrounded by eight other red headed people. An older man and a woman. Three young men. A set of twins that were strikingly familiar, and a little girl. The worst part was, that everyone but the boy was dead._

_ The Weasley family was spread around the clearing, covered in hideous gashes and tears in their skin. A fierce red, darker and more sickening than their hair lay washed around the clearing. The very air seemed to be covered in their blood. But Ron was unharmed, unless you account for the emotional damage. He was now shaking violently. Draco knew he had to do something. He took a breath, and walked over to the hysterical boy. He almost gagged at the sickening squelching sounds as he walked over the puddles of drying blood._

_ "...Ron?"_

_ Ron's head snapped up so fast, Draco didn't even see the movement until it was complete. "You." Ron let loose a maniacal laugh. He stood, completely calm now. "It's always you."_

_ "Ron, what are you talking about? What did I do?"_

_ "YOU KILLED THEM!" little Ronald Weasley was gone now, replaced with the angry sixteen year old Draco had met in the common room. He was shaking with fury, and drew his wand. Draco took a hasty step backwards, and flinched at the squish sound under his foot._

_ Ron's eyes were red as he pursued Draco,"Ron, I didn't do this. Why would I do this? Ron, be reasonable, please. I'm your friend."_

_ Ron laughed again. He had Draco cornered, his back against a tree. "Friend? Why would I be friends with you, Malfoy? You are nothing but evil, Slytherin, filth." Ron spat in Draco's face._

_ Draco's eyes were wide with fear. "No. I'm on your side, Ron. Please." Draco didn't even know what he was begging for._

_ Ron growled at his now, looking as if he was about to tear out Draco's throat. "No. You were never on my side. You dare lie to me? Death Eater." Draco glanced down at his left forearm, and gasped. The Dark Mark was bold and dark, harshly clashing against his fair skin. Draco gasped, and looked back into Ron's maddened eyes. "Do it, filth. I know you want to."_

_ Draco nodded slowly against his will. He felt his wand in his hand. Ron slid his eyes closed, a hint of a smile on his lips. Before he even realized what he was doing, Draco screamed the two most evil words in existence, and was blinded by a flash of green._

_ Ron joined his family on the forest floor._

_ Draco ran away into the forest. He had to get away from there. The Weasley's blood was stained across his once shiny polished black shoes. Draco shook his head and ran faster, tripping every few steps. He no longer had any desire to stop. He didn't even notice himself run off the edge of a cliff until it was too late, the ground disappeared beneath him, and he fell into the bottomless darkness... Only to hit the ground with a painful thud._

"Ow." Draco sat up, rubbing his head. In his sleep, he had rolled off the side of the bed, and fell to the floor, whacking his head on the way down.

He glanced at the clock, again. It was 5:30 in the morning. Much to early to be awake. But the last dream was too life-like to be ignored. Draco would _not_ go back to that dream. He was so scared of it, in fact, that he decided that he might as well abandon sleeping for today. He sighed, and heaved himself up off the floor. He figured since he was up, he'd start getting ready for his first class.

Draco looked at Malfoy's schedule; he had placed it on the night stand yesterday. His first class was potions. Draco looked at the paper with glee. Potions was his best subject. Today wasn't going to be so bad after all, even if last night was horrible. Then he read further.

Potions was at nine o'clock. He was going to have to wait three and a half hours! But Draco supposed this was excusable. In a normal situation, he wouldn't even wake up until eight unless Hermione decided otherwise. Then he read the rest of the line. Potions was with the Gryffindors.

For a moment, Draco filled with absolute joy. He was going to see Harry! He had an actual excuse to be in the same room with Harry. It was Christmas. No, better than Christmas. It was Christmas, his birthday, and Halloween all rolled into one. Draco literally jumped for joy. As in, his feet left the ground. He was going to see Harry. His Harry. Draco felt like singing.

Then reality crashed down upon him in a cruel wave. He was going to see Harry, yes. But that was it. He could not approach Harry, talk to Harry, or speak nicely to anyone about Harry. And there was to be absolutely no kissing. Or hugging. He could not touch Harry in any way. No physical contact whatsoever.

Upon that realization, Draco's heart sank. He spent the almost an hour brooding in his misery, before he gave himself a pathetic excuse for a pep talk, and made himself walk into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, locking it with a charm. He figured the best thing was to get it all out now, rather than have it explode out of him in in Harry's presence. So Draco cast a silencing charm on the bathroom and began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE HARRY POTTER! DID YOU HEAR THAT, YOU BIG UGLY SLYTHERINS? I SAID, 'I LOVE HARRY BLOODY POTTER!'" Draco took a deep, relaxing breath, and smiled. He felt better. "AND I AM NOT A BLOODY DEATH EATER!"

After taking a ridiculously long shower, Draco spent a considerable amount of time getting dressed. He put on multiple different outfits, before just deciding on the school uniform, and threw on Malfoy's Slytherin robes.

He spent almost half an hour on his hair, gelling each piece individually, then tucking it into place. His reflection kept scolding him, saying that he looked just fine. Draco would just scowl in response. He figured if he was going to act like Malfoy, may as well pull out all the stops.

It was eight by the time he found his appearance to be acceptable, but 8:15 by the time it took him to get a cold emotionless mask on his face. He rushed over to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he walked through the doorway, he only hesitated for a moment before turning straight for the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were seated the same way as before: glaring at Gryffindor with a Draco-sized space between them. Blaise was seated directly in front of Crabbe, and Pansy in front of Goyle. Draco would have a clear view of Gryffindor, and did not like this at all. He longed to beg to switch with someone, but feared that they would suspect something. He would just have to grin and bear it.

Draco sat down between Malfoy's bodyguards, who both mumbled a quiet "morning" before going back to their game of 'kill the Gryffindors with our ugliness.' Pansy grinned at him. Draco wanted to vomit.

"Good morning, Draco." Blaise said with a smile.

Draco raised his eyebrow. Zabini was acting weird. "Morning, Blaise."

Blaise just kept smiling evilly at Draco for the entire meal. Draco knew something was up, but he had absolutely no clue what it could be. He figured that, at least until Blaise explained himself, Draco should just ignore it. Draco finished breakfast, and left the table in a hurry, Crabbe and Goyle on his heels. He was proud of himself: he hadn't even so much as glanced at the Gryffindor table the entire meal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear writers block: I hope you die a slow and painful death.**

** But anyway, back to the story.**

Chapter 7.

Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle, as usual. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the other side of the room. _Good. I can't get to him over there._ Draco knew that if he was near Harry right now, he might just tackle him in the middle of Potions class.

Professor Slughorn was standing in the front of the room, rambling on about some potion or another. Draco really couldn't care less. Usually he was a model student. Right now, though, all he could think about was the stares he was receiving from Harry. Draco really couldn't blame him. After all, if his archenemy had broken into the Gryffindor common room, and then babbled on and on about people being dead, Draco would probably stare at them, too.

He pried his attention away from Harry, and listened to the teacher, "...So I thought we'd mix things up a little today," _oh, god no._ "I am going to break you into pairs you don't normally work with. Granger, Parkinson; Weasley, Goyle; Zabini, Finnigan; Thomas, Crabbe; Malfoy, Potter; Patil, Brown; and Longbottom, Nott."

Draco was going to kill the professor. He was going to murder him. Here he was, trying to avoid Harry, and now he was going to have to spend an hour sitting at the same table as him. He stood, trying his best to still his shaking hands, and walked over to Harry's table, feeling as if he was being led to the gallows. He sat down, not even acknowledging the raven haired boy next to him, and starred straight ahead at the board. Slughorn flicked his wand, and instructions appeared.

Harry sighed, "Malfoy, do you know what potion this is?"

Draco nodded slowly. Harry gave him _the look_. Draco gulped. That was the infamous 'give me a straight answer or I'll hex you look.' So Draco plucked up his courage and turned his head slightly more towards Harry,"It's veritaserum."

Harry nodded, "Alright." He flipped through his potions book, and stopped on the correct page.

"Ha-Potter, what are you doing?"

"I'm following the instructions in my book. Not the ones on the board. Is that alright with you?" Harry looked like he honestly didn't care whether Draco agreed with him. So Draco just nodded stiffly and began prepping ingredients. He glanced over at Harry's book, it was covered in writing. This only confused Draco further. Harry would never write on a book- Hermione would kill him.- Besides, that wasn't Harry's handwriting. Draco jus added this to the list of mysteries about this world, and followed the scribbled instructions.

When they were finished, Draco took deep breath. He had managed to work with Harry without attacking him, or slipping up in anyway. Draco glanced at the clock- _shit._- they still had three minutes left of class. Harry looked at him, his face filled with curiosity. "What happened yesterday, Malfoy?"

Draco just gaped at him, he knew he had to answer, "What- what do you mean?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Harry, I-"

"Harry?" _Bloody hell. I messed up again._ "Since when do you call me Harry?"

Draco searched his mind for a way to answer, and found nothing. He couldn't keep this up any longer. Especially not with Harry around. Luckily for him, Slughorn dismissed the class. Draco grabbed his bag and bolted for the door, making it outside before anyone else even left there seat. He felt Harry's gaze scorching him the entire way.

Draco survived the rest of the day by ignoring everyone unless they asked him a direct question. After dinner, he ran up to Dumbledore's office. "Hello Draco."

"Hello, sir." Draco sat down in the same chair he occupied yesterday, politely refusing the offered muggle candy.

"How did today go?"

Draco wasn't really sure how to answer that, "Well...I did alright in class. And most people seemed to believe that I was hit with a funny charm yesterday."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed, "Most people?"

"Ha-Po-Harry knows something's up. He's been interrogating me all day." Draco smirked, "Or at least, he's been trying to. During Care of Magical Creatures I sort of snapped: I actually yelled 'Go ask Dumbledore' at him."

The Headmaster chuckled softly. Dumbledore loved his students. They all seemed to think that they could find the answer to anything by asking him. "Now Draco, I apologize for sending you off yesterday without properly explaining how things work around here. Things are quite different, aren't they?" Draco nodded. "Well, I'm not sure how things here differ from your world, so why don't you ask questions? That way, I can fill you in on the changes."

"Where did Harry get that scar- the one on his forehead, I mean."

"That's right, you said that James and Lily are alive...and Harry doesn't have his lightning-bolt scar?"

"No, sir, he doesn't."

"You do have a Lord Voldemort?" Draco flinched at the name, "Appears so. How is the war going, then?"

"I thought Id be the one asking questions, sir." Dumbledore laughed, and Draco smirked slightly before frowning, "It's not going well at all, Professor. It started way before I was born, and while the Order won't give up as a whole, a few members have turned traitor. A lot more died. The ministry is barely holding on; it's due to collapse any day now. If you ask me, the only thing that kept the school open was the treaty."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow curiously, "Treaty? What treaty?"

"The Treaty of Hogwarts, sir. It stated that the school of Hogwarts would remain neutral, and would teach children of both sides. But at the same time, it could not admit any Death Eater or Order member, whether to be taught, or to teach. Students were expelled if there was evidence of them joining either group. You had to leave the Order officially to remain headmaster, but you still work with them in secret. The whole thing pretty much ensures that you-know-who wont attack the school, though no one can stop him from going after students during holiday."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "That does sound like something I would think up. You said the Order's losing?"

"Sadly, sir, I did. There's probably less than ten official members left. There is just no way they _can_ win, you know? They've tried everything to kill him. He was even hit with a few killing curses, and they did no more than vanish him for a couple of days. Most everyone has themselves convinced he's immortal."

The headmaster seemed to be very upset by this, an he shook his head slightly. He then turned his attention back to Draco, "Now, then, to answer your question. You wanted to know where Harry got that scar?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that is quite a story on its own...where to begin?" Dumbledore sat for a moment, his gaze clouded with thought, before he seemed to have found an appropriate beginning, "Fourteen years ago, Voldemort heard about a prophecy. He didn't know the whole thing, all he knew was that the one with the power to defeat him would be born at the end of July. He decided he would find the child, and kill it before it grew up to become strong enough to be any real threat.

"Voldemort thought the prophecy was referring to Harry Potter. He planned to kill Harry, who was only a year old." Draco's eyes grew wide with horror. "The Potter family were placed under the Feildus charm, and they told everyone that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. It turns out, they were bluffing. The real Secret Keeper was an old friend of theirs from school, Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter turned out to be a spy. He betrayed Lily and James, and Voldemort came to there home on Halloween. He killed your...aunt and uncle, and attempted to kill Harry." Draco's breath was shaky and shallow. This was just too much. Sure, he'd witnessed some horrible things in his childhood, but at least his parents didn't die in front of him.

"How did Harry survive?"

"Lily's sacrificed herself. It created a magical protection so powerful, that not even the killing curse could penetrate it. It instead backfired, and Voldemort was defeated. The only harm the curse managed to inflict was a lightning shaped cut on his forehead."

Draco turned even paler than normal, which was quite an accomplishment. He was attempting to wrap him head around the idea that the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry. He felt anger bubble inside his chest. _No one, not even all powerful Dark Lords, can hurt Harry and expect to get away with it. Harry is _mine_, god-damn-it, no matter what dimension I'm in. _He tried to pull his focus back toward the conversation, "So Harry grew up with Sirius?"

"I'm afraid not, Draco. Harry grew up with Lily's sister and her family- the Dursleys."

_Please don't tell me Sirius is dead here, too._ "Why didn't Sirius take him? He is his godfather."

Dumbledore's face remained sad, but now there was a hint of guilt barely visible, "Everyone thought that he was Secret Keeper. Pettigrew then managed to frame him for the murder of thirteen people, including Peter himself. Everyone believed him to be guilty, even myself. He was arrested, and thrown into Azkaban without even a trial in his defense."

Draco felt his eyes start to water. He had been afraid that Sirius was dead, now he wished he was. Azkaban was worse than death. "They didn't give him the kiss?" _Please, say they didn't._

"No. He escaped from the prison in your third year." Draco smiled slightly, "Harry learned the truth from him, and Sirius went on the run for two years."

So Sirius got out. This was great, Draco could see him again! But didn't Dumbledore say he was only on the run for two years? "What happened last year, sir?"

"Sirius was killed in a fight."

"It was Bellatrix, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Dumbledore examined the boy, he seemed to be taking this all rather well.

"And the Dark Lord? What happened to him?"

The Headmaster seemed to be reluctant to tell the blonde, but sighed and did anyway, "He returned at the end of your fourth year." Dumbledore glanced at the clock, "Oh look at the time. I'm sorry to do this to you again, Draco, but you better hurry on out. I have an important appointment in ten minutes."

"With who?" he couldn't help himself.

"Harry." Draco could have sworn he saw Dumbledore smirk.

Draco shot out of his seat and practically ran out of the office, yelling, "Good night, professor," over his shoulder as he went. He heard Dumbledore chuckle softly at his speedy retreat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to al of my lovely, wonderful reviewers. I can't believe some of the responses I am getting. You all make me want to hug you! But since I can't hug you through the internet, I'll just give you more of the misadventures of Draco Black. **

** Now on with the story!**

Chapter 8.

Draco hurtled around the corner, trying to put as much distance between himself and the room Harry was going to be in as possible. But when he turned the corner, he ran straight into someone, causing both people to fall to the floor in a tangled mess. Draco cursed, then growled at the other student, "Watch it!"

"Take your own advice, Malfoy. _You_ ran into _me._"

It was Harry. _Bloody hell._ Draco became very aware of the places they were touching, and his face flushed. The blonde leaped of the floor, stepping on Harry's leg in the process, "Ow, Malfoy!" Harry eased off of the floor, and looked curiously at the stuttering Slytherin.

"Um, sorry- I mean- I didn't know you'd...I have to go!" Draco was avoiding Harry's gaze, and taking step away from the Gryffindor with every word. He tried to sprint away at his last exclamation.

"Malfoy, wait!" Draco froze mid step, and turned slightly back towards Harry, trying his best to keep himself from looking him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

Now Draco was just confused. Why did this Harry care about him? Didn't he hate Malfoy? Nevertheless, Draco nodded stiffly, and was about to walk off again, before Harry, persistent as always, asked again.

"Are you sure? Cause you were pretty messed up yesterday. Most people think you got hit with an odd charm or something. I, personally, don't buy it." Draco flinched. Why could he just be left alone? "Something's up with you, Malfoy, and I'm not letting it go until you tell me what it is."

Was Harry always this stubborn? _Yes, he was._ I took all of Draco's will power to stop the explanation from blurting out, and to instead utter a simple, "I can't."

Harry looked like he was ready to pry some more, So Draco turned on his heels, and sprinted down the hallway towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>When he walked into the common room, he found Blaise Zabini sitting in an armchair with a malicious smirk on his face. Draco tried to sneak past him, but Blaise had other ideas. He grabbed the blonde by the arm, and spun him around back towards the entrance, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"<p>

This was not good, "Blaise, I-"

"No excuses, Draco." he had to admit, it was nice being called Draco for once instead of Malfoy. The pair exited the common room, and went down a deserted hallway. Blaise stopped suddenly, and let go of Draco's arm, "Listen, Draco, I know."

This was bad. This was really bad. _Maybe if I just play dumb, he'll leave me alone,_ "Know?"

"Don't play coy with me." O_r not._ "I know about your recent obsession with the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"What? How?"

Blaise just smirked in response and pulled a curios object out of his pocket. It looked to be two ears, connected by a elastic piece of flesh-like string. "Sorry, Dray. Couldn't help myself when I heard you S_ilencio_ the room. Should have made the door impenetrable as well."

Draco's mind was reeling. He had no idea what those ears were, but apparently they had been used to listen in on his outburst this morning. There was only one question left to ask, "What are you going to do, Blaise?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone...yet." and on that ominous note, Zabini winked and stalked of down the hallway back towards the dorms, leaving a stunned Draco behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Run. Have to run.<em>

_ Draco was full on sprinting through a thick woods, hall stumbling with every stride. He normally wouldn't run this fast unless his life depended on it. Which, right now, it did. He had been walking along, minding his own business, when he bumped right into a _werewolf_. This was not his night._

_ Faster, faster. Need to go faster._

_ He could hear the snarls of the beast above his own laboured breathing; felt the hot breath from its mouth on his back. Draco knew this was it: there was no way he could out run a wolf. He was almost ready to give up, when he saw it- a silver dagger- glinting in the moonlight, a few yards ahead. He dove, and grasped its handle, spinning, and sinking it into the back of the wolf's neck. Right after said wolf bit his leg._

_ No. No, no. Oh god, no._

_ The wolf chocked on its own blood, and collapsed to the forest floor, dead. Draco was screaming. His leg was on fire, and he knew he couldn't put it out. He felt like he had to either scream, or die. So he screamed. He screamed and wailed and moaned until his voice was horse. Then he saw a great black dog burst into the clearing, no doubt drawn by the screams._

_ "P-Padfoot.."_

_ The dog's warm brown eyes became filled with horror at the sight of Draco. He transformed into a human, and Sirius ran over to Draco's side. He gathered the boy up in his arms and drew him close. "Shh, Draco. I'm here."_

_ Draco began to weep. It just hurt much, and the flames were spreading. "M-make it st-stop, p-please." Sirius clutched on to him tighter, "Please."_

_ Tears began slide down Sirius' face. "Hold on, little dragon. It'll be over soon."_

_ The blonde was not going to listen to reason, "Sirius! Make it stop!"_

_ Sirius opened his mouth again, but this time out of shock. The dead wolf beside them had turned into Remus Lupin. "R-Remus?" then he saw the knife in his friends neck, and his eyes went through a series of lightning fast changes. Grief. Fear. Anger. Concern. Pain. Rage. He let go of Draco and crawled over to Lupin. "You killed him."_

_ "Sirius, please."_

_ "YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_ "I didn't know! Sirius, please. I didn't know." Draco wasn't sure what he was begging for anymore._

_ "Don't worry, Draco." Sirius stood, and turned towards his adopted son. "I'll make the pain go away." he morphed into a growling black dog._

_ Draco did not like where this was going, "Sirius?"_

_ The dog lunged for his throat._

Draco bolted upright in his bed. He rocked back and forth slowly, attempting to calm himself. It was just a dream. He was safe. Just as lost in the dungeons as he had been in the forest, but he wasn't in any immediate danger. Remus would never attack him. Sirius would never have hurt him.

H needed Harry. He never had nightmares when Harry was with him. Draco felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. It was bad enough that he left Harry alone alone. But it seemed like fate was trying to punish him through the Harry of this world. He not only looked like him, but he acted exactly like his Harry. The only difference between this Harry and _his_ Harry was that scar.

Draco shook his head. He was giving himself a headache. He looked at his clock. It was four in the morning. _Bloody hell._ There was no way he was going back to sleep after that.

_Oh, Harry, why did I leave you?_

_ **So, Blaise used extendable ears to listen in on Draco's little outburst that morning. Draco didn't know what they were, because in his world, they were never invented. The twins died long before the creation of any of there products. **_

_** Review, please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient, and I loved all the reviews! Now on with the show.**

Draco was currently fifty feet above the ground, circling around on his broom, the bitter wind stinging his eyes. He had just discovered that Malfoy was the Slytherin team Seeker, and he wasn't too happy about that. Draco had never played seeker in his life. Harry had always been the Seeker, even when the two of them were just little kids. Draco took up the position of Chaser after moving in with the Potters, and had never played in Malfoy Manor because of the war. But Draco supposed that if he had played, his father would have forced the most important position on the team on him.

So here he was, flying around in the sharp early December air, attempting to find the practice Snitch he had set loose over an hour ago. Needless to say, he was just getting more frustrated by the minute. So when none other than Harry Potter appeared on the field below him, Draco was in no mood to tolerate the boy's interrogations.

"Malfoy."

"Just ignore him," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Malfoy!"

_Go away, Potter._

"Can you just come down here? Please… Draco?"

That managed to halt the blonde in mid-air, and he almost fell sideways off his broom. He had been in this world for over a week now, and Harry had only called him Malfoy… until now, that is. Ignoring common sense, he drifted towards, touching down a few feet away from Harry. The teen was fidgeting nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Draco quickly lost his patience, "Well?"

Now that Draco was talking to him, Harry seemed to regret calling him down, "I…I, uh…ummm…"

"Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got all day," Draco winced internally at the malice in his voice.

"No, of course not. Well- What I meant was…" Harry took in deep breath to steel his nerves, and then blurted out, rather hurriedly, "I talked to Dumbledore."

"Oh." That was all Draco managed to say. On the inside, his head was spinning. _Oh, Merlin, what did he say? Did Dumbledore tell him? Did he guess?_

"Yeah," Harry seemed more at ease now that he had confessed, at was anxiously waiting for Draco's reaction. So far, there was none.

_Don't be such a coward, Draco, just ask. _"So, what did you talk about?"

"You, actually." _Oh, shit._ "You'd been acting weird lately, and…I- I guess I was worried."

Harry seemed so sincere, so honest about his motives that Draco was at a loss as to what he should believe. He wanted to think that this Harry cared about him, but it just seemed wrong somehow, as if he was cheating on _his_ Harry just by being near this one.

"I mean, you haven't even been taunting me lately. Sure, you said some rude stuff, but it feels like your heart just isn't in it, you know?"

Draco was speechless, _and here I thought I was doing a good job._

"And I asked him if he knew what was wrong with you, and he told me he did."

"What did he say?" try as he might, Draco just couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice. If Harry knew the truth he might start asking questions. Questions that Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to answer.

"He basically just said it wasn't his place to tell!" Potter seemed very frustrated about it, as if the headmaster was denying him information to intentionally piss him off.

Forget nervous, now Draco was angry, "Off course it's not his place to tell! What did you expect, _Potter_? You think you have the right to know everything about everyone!"

"Malfoy, I –"

"It's my bloody LIFE, Potter! You have no right to try and learn about it behind my back." Draco was fuming. He hadn't been this mad since that stupid Ravenclaw girl tried to flirt with his Harry last year. "Maybe he doesn't _want_ to tell you. Did you ever think about that? Maybe I told him _not_ to tell you!"

"No, Malfoy – I didn't mean –" Harry looked flustered, like he was unsure as to what he had done to constitute the scolding he was getting now.

"Oh, you didn't mean it? Then _why_ the BLOODY HELL DID YOU SAY IT?"

Harry was taken aback. All he had done was be concerned about his supposed rival, and now he was being shouted at.

"Why, Harry?" Draco's voice dropped suddenly lower, scarcely above a whisper, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because…" he was puzzled for a moment, unsure of the answer himself. Why would he care what happened to Malfoy? Why _did_ he care? "Because I was worried… about you."

Draco eyes widened slightly. He had so not been expecting that response.

Feeling slightly more confident, Harry plowed on, "I mean, you show up in my common room, talking nonsense, and then act like it never happened. And you barely make fun of me anymore. You haven't called Hermione a Mudbllood all week, and you're doing nearly as horrible at potions as I used to. I might be making a big deal over nothing, but that's not the Malfoy I know and love." Draco's heart clenched painfully. "Well, not really, but – the point is – you're not yourself lately, and I can't help but feel concerned."

_He's not Harry. He's not Harry. You have to remember that he's not Harry._

"So I was wondering if you'd like to talk sometime…If you wanted to." Harry was looking at him expectantly, and Draco knew he'd have to respond somehow.

"I'll think about it."

The raven haired boy nodded, and then smirked, "Dumbledore did tell me one thing."

The blonde's stomach did a back flip, "And that was?"

Harry's smirk widened, as he leaned in close to Draco. _Too close._ "That I can trust you, Draco."

And before Draco could find his voice, Harry spun around and ran back up to the castle, leaving a very dizzy and bewildered Draco behind him.

**So once again, I apologize for the delay. Any questions? Comments? Critique's, maybe? Leave them in a REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hurray, Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it…**

Draco quickly developed a routine for going about his, or rather _Malfoy's_ day. He would get up at the crack of dawn, shower, and spend a ridiculous amount of time gelling his hair back in place flawlessly. After that was breakfast, where he stared fixatedly on his food, only making eye contact with the owls that brought him the _Daily Prophet_.

He'd go through his morning classes in a similar fashion, looking at nothing but the teacher and his quill. The Death Eater, Snape, often sent him odd looks, but never said anything to him. For that, Draco was grateful. He couldn't handle one-on-one conversations with Death Eaters, especially after Sirius. But his other teachers seemed to like him, and most likely thought that he was a good hard working student. The truth was, he spent all his time doing homework and studying in his room to avoid everyone else, namely a certain Gryffindor.

Lunch was the same as breakfast, but he ate hurriedly, and left before anyone could get a word in edgewise. Afternoon classes go by agonizingly slow, then dinner. He had Quidditch practice at least once a week, and he was rather proud of his improvements as a player. When he got home, he was going to give his Harry a much worthier opponent.

The monotony had lasted long enough that Draco was starting to get comfortable. He had spoke to Dumbledore a few more times, and the Headmaster told him that he was no nearer an answer than he had been to begin with. Though he had refined his theory on how exactly Draco had gotten there in the first place. It turned out that it was a sort of swapping charm, substituting one Draco for another, erasing the one that was there to begin with. As horrible as that sounded, Draco was rather glad that Malfoy wasn't destroying his home. And no matter how much Draco persisted, the professor wouldn't share what happened to his hand. It was rather frustrating.

But that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was the odd situation Draco was in. He had been walking back to the common rooms after Quidditch practice, when none other than Harry came barreling down the hallway, gabbed him by the arm, and yanked them both into a broom cupboard, slamming the door behind them.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

The other teen answered by covering Draco's mouth with his hand, and made an urgent shushing sound. Draco instantly stilled. A few moments later, and rapid footsteps were heard storming past the door, with a rather angry sound to the way the shoes hit the floor. When they had long past, Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

Harry removed his hand, smirking, "Parkinson was rather keen on giving you a piece of her mind. I heard her telling a few other girls that you'd been neglecting her, and she was about to get you back whether you liked it or not. I figured I should at least warn you."

The blonde couldn't help the shudder that past through him at the thought of what Parkinson most likely had in mind, "Thanks…I guess."

"No problem," Harry said, winking, "See you later, then." And before Draco could say anything else, he was gone. That boy was really starting to get on his nerves. It wouldn't be so bad if they never saw each other, but no matter how hard he tried, Draco just couldn't seem to shake the brunette. It was almost as if he was stalking him…Oh, Merlin, he _was_. The 'Slytherin' groaned. Of all the things that could possibly go wrong, and the bloody idiot has to start crushing on him.

For probably the first time since he had arrived here, Draco wished he had Hermione with him. She was the only witch in existence besides Aunt Lily that could control Harry. But seeing as Harry's mother wasn't exactly accessible in this reality, Hermione would have to do. The trouble was that Granger would never listen to Malfoy, and would end up jinxing him if he even went near her. But nevertheless, he needed someone to keep Harry as far from him as physically possible, and the only people capable of doing that were Granger and Weasley. And while Granger would jinx him, Weasley would just kill him on the spot. So, Granger it was.

He found her in the Library, reading a rather formidable thick dusty tome. Draco approached her cautiously, "Granger?" Her head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, "Can I talk to you…please?"

It seemed to be the 'please' that won her over, because she blinked in confusion, before nodding tightly.

"Thanks." He sat down opposite her, gulping, "Okay, this is going to sound really, _really_ weird." He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, "I need you to keep Ha-Potter away from me."

She gaped at him, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"This is impossible to explain, but Potter has taken a sudden liking to me, which is a _very_ bad thing."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, "Hate him that much, do you?"

"No, of course not! I –" He saw the corner of her mouth twitch up, "Granger, this is important!"

Now she really was smiling, "I'm sure it is, Malfoy…You like him, don't you?"

Draco spluttered for a moment. Hermione had always been too smart for her own good. He sat trying to think of what he could say to shoot her theory down, but came up rather short. Her small smile had grown into a grin by the time he answered, "It's complicated."

"I knew it! Is that why you've been acting so civil lately?" her stiffness was gone; in fact, Draco would go as far as saying she seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"I have?" she nodded, "And here I was, thinking I was being mean."

Hermione laughed. They sat together in silence for a few moments, though not an uncomfortable one. But then Granger had to go ruin it, 'He likes you too, you know – Harry."

Draco froze, _this was bad; this was _real _bad. _"He – he does?"

The bushy-haired girl laughed again, "Of course he does. Honestly, Malfoy, are you that oblivious?"

"Apparently. Has he told you?"

"Not in so many words, no. But he's become rather obsessed with you lately…stalker-ish if you ask me." She bit her bottom lip, "But, if you like him too…why do you want him to stay away from you?"

Draco's smile was gone in an instant, "I told you, Granger, it's complicated. I couldn't explain it to you even if I wanted to."

She considered that for a moment, her face screwed up in thought, "Does this have anything to do with what happened in the common room the other week?"

The blonde flinched, "You could say that. Listen Granger, I have to go…do homework. Just keep him away from me, alright?"

Granger shrugged, "I'll try my best Malfoy, but no promises. Harry has this knack for going where he's not allowed."

Draco left the library with a frown on his face, _Merlin's beard, the girl's right._

**Reviews are like crack to authors. Once we have a taste, we won't ever have enough. So review, or I'll have to go through withdrawal, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?**


End file.
